Power Hour
by meg-leighleigh15
Summary: Read about your favorite Disney characters as superheroes! Or supervillians, if you so prefer. Read as they save the world and try to deal with their personal lives. This is..Power Hour
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own Disney. I don't own any vague references that one might spot. I do own OCs though. And that's better than nothing, I guess.

So a little combining of superheroes and Disney characters are the focus of these semi-related one-shots. They take place in a world where crime runs rampant and vigilantes are there to take out the trash. So just relax and enjoy the one-shots. :D

* * *

><p>Huntington, Connecticut<br>March 24 20:45

"Blegh. Really? Why did my American History teacher give us a research paper that's like, impossible to do?" Charmant Reye scowled at his laptop before swiveling around in his chair to look out the window. The ebony haired, brown eyed boy of seventeen sighed and kicked his feet up on his desk. He really wished he could get away as far as he could from his life. Okay, now he's sounding like a whiny teenager, which, he realized, he actually was being one. He had a great life, a mostly-wonderful family, but he was still missing something. Also, it might help if his father would get off his back about finding a girlfriend. Seriously, what kind of dad requests this? His dad, that's who.

"Hey, Loser, what's up?" Charmant's older sister, Daphne, asked as she waltzed into his room and plopped down on his bed.

"…Um. No. You can't just do that. Don't you know how to knock?" Charmant asked in an irritated manner. Daphne rolled her eyes and got up and went back to his door, which she knocked on sharply.

"Charmant, _darling_ brother, may I please, _please_ come in?" Charmant rolled his eyes but a small smile played on his lips.

"Sure, Daph, come in. "Daphne smiled and retook her spot on his bed.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay after the conversation with Dad at dinner." Charmant closed his eyes and leaned his head, his gaze to the ceiling.

"I'm fine. It's just I get so sick of Dad always asking for me to find a girlfriend. I don't particularly want one."

"Are you gay? Because if you were, I'd still love you and all—"

"What? No! Jesus, Daphne, you've got issues." Daphne shrugged and pushed a strand of her brown hair out of her face.

"Well, it's just that you and Kuzco are _really _close..." she began and Charmant rolled his eyes.

"He's my best friend. And please, Kuzco isn't gay. He's always chasing some girl or another. But what I originally meant to say is that I don't want a girlfriend _at the moment_. And I don't understand why Dad wants me to find someone _now_," he stressed and Daphne nodded in understanding.

"I think he's just worried about the family's image. And if it bothers you so much, maybe you should just tell Dad that you aren't looking for one and he'll understand," Daphne suggested and Charmant gave her a look.

"Really? Sure, _that'd _work," he said sarcastically and Daphne threw up her hands in frustration.

"What do you want me to say? At least he pays attention to you! I might be the oldest, but I better hope I marry someone well off because my inheritance will be pretty small compared to yours. God, sometimes I _hate_ how old-fashion our father is," Daphne muttered and Charmant suddenly felt bad.

"You're right. Maybe I'll talk to Dad," he said after a pause. "But don't worry, Daph, I'm sure you're inheritance is not like you're making it out to be." Daphne raised an eye brow and gave him a look. Charmant's eyes widened. "Oh. It really is what you're making it out to be. Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out. You're clever enough for it."

"Thanks, Charm, that means _so _much to me." Daphne rose and gave a large yawn. "'M going to bed. G'Night." Charmant nodded in response.

* * *

><p>"Good night." Daphne left and Charmant turned back to his laptop. He had a history paper to finish.<p>

Two hours later, Charmant smiled as he looked over his paper. This was totally A-material. He put the paper in his backpack and stretched. His bed was looking pretty good to him at that moment. As he stood up from his chair and went to his window to close the blinds, a bright flash of light passed the window and a boom shook the house.

"What the…?" Charmant looked tried to look out the window to see what just happened, but was unsuccessful as it was dark. However, he could see a fire burning in the distance.

"Probably just a meteor or something," he said and turned away from the window. But something in his gut told him it wasn't that. Charmant glanced at the clock and to his bed before he sighed and grabbed his car keys and a jacket.

"So going to regret this," he muttered as he headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Charmant shined a flash light around the forested area of the smoking crater. Small fires were slowly starting to go out, but that wasn't right. There shouldn't have been any fires. Charmant sighed and decided to head back to his car. What a waste of time, he thought. Just then, the sound of a tree being knocked down and an angry cry sounded from just a little farther in the forest. Charmant ran towards the source of the cry.<p>

"Hey!" he cried when part of a tree landed just a little away from him. He shined his flashlight around and found nothing. "This is getting weirder and weirder," he thought aloud and decided it was time to hightail it out of there. However, a sharp '_CRACK'_ made him stop in his tracks. He slowly turned around.

Standing before him was a beautiful-no scratch that-_stunning_ young woman with reddish blonde hair and striking violet eyes. Her dark pink jumpsuit was torn and she looked like she'd been through Hell and back. She had a look of rage on her face, but even then, she was still beautiful, Charmant thought before he shook himself out of his reverie. He noticed she had some type of retainers on her hands. He suspected this was the source of her rage.

"Um, hey, I can help you, if you know, you stop being all…destructive," he said as he slowly inched towards her. He grabbed his keys and continued closer to her. She glared at him and he was pretty sure if she wasn't restrained at the hands, he'd be dead by now.

"So, nice and easy, I'm going to loosen these so we can take them off," he continued in a (what he hoped it was) soothing tone. It seemed to be working as she was looking at him now and not glaring. He also noticed she was even prettier up close. He reached slowly for the restrainers and once he had them, used his key to jam into the slot. He succeeded in loosening them and was able to pull them off. She immediately started to massage her wrists and he backed up a few inches.

"Owh rae ouy?" she asked in what seemed like a demanding tone. Charmant scratched the back of his neck and frowned.

"Sorry, but I don't speak you language. Is it Russian or something? Because I only speak English and a little Spanish, which you obviously don't know and-MMPH!" He was cut off as this strange girl kissed him full on the mouth. Charmant's eyes widened and froze, not knowing what to do. He didn't really have many girls flinging themselves at him. She released him and struck up a defensive pose.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she again demanded and Charmant was surprised to hear her speak English.

"I'm Charmant Reye, and you're in Connecticut. On Earth. Who are you?" he asked and the girl huffed and looked around.

"You are wasting my time. If my step-mother could arrest me, she must have been able to make sure there would be guards to follow me in case I escaped." She started to rise and at this point Charmant wasn't surprised she could fly. Before she could fly away though, he grabbed her wrist.

"Name?" he asked again and the girl rolled her eyes.

"I am El-Nor. It means 'fire' in your language. I am from the planet Lunaran and I should be there now, but my step-mother decided I was threat because…Never mind, it's not important. Now I must go." She rose higher, but before she left, she looked back at Charmant. "Thank you, though. For your help." And then she was gone.

Charmant blinked. He wasn't sure what just happened, but he knew he didn't want to think about it until morning. Or, as he looked at his phone, until after 7 a.m. He looked one more time at the direction the girl—El-Nor, he corrected himself—flew off in before he headed back to his car.

* * *

><p>Huntington High School<br>March 25 12:45

"So then, I told her, 'I don't think you're going to tell me what to do. I'm my own boss, so no, I'm not gonna take out the trash'," Kuzco, Charmant's best friend, recounted to him the story of his defiance.

"Kuz, did you really tell Chicha this?" Charmant asked skeptically. Kuzco puffed up with pride for a moment before he deflated and sighed.

"No. But I really wanted to." Charmant laughed and returned to his lunch. Kuzco had to be the only kid in school with an ego too big for even Connecticut. His best friend was originally from Peru, but you wouldn't know it if it wasn't for his turquois earring, which surprisingly looked great on him, and Peruvian features. "Hey Charm, did you see that crazy light show last night?" Charmant choked a little on the bite he had just taken. After he was able to breathe again, he straightened up and shook his head.

"No, man, I was already in bed. What was it though?" he asked in, what he hoped, a normal tone. Kuzco shrugged.

"Don't know. Probably a meteor or something. Wouldn't it be awesome if it was an alien, though?" Charmant rolled his eyes.

"Kuzco, you're ridiculous. Why am I even friends with you?" Charmant asked before going back to his food.

"Because I'm the only one that will put up with your mood swings and you're in awe of my amazingness," Kuzco said simply and Charmant laughed.

"Well, I'm in awe, but it's not of your amazingness," Charmant retorted and Kuzco stuck his tongue out at him before he went back to his food. Charmant looked at the clock and realized it was almost time for sixth hour, which was their American History class. "Hey man, did you get your paper done?" he asked Kuzco. Kuzco looked up at him.

"Yes, _Mom_, I did." Charmant threw a carrot at him. Kuzco dodged it studied him for a moment. "Charm, what's up with you?" Charmant coughed and looked away.

"Nothing, Kuzco. I'm fine. Just a long night, typing that history paper. Why do you ask?" Kuzco shook his head.

"No reason. I've just known you long enough to know when something's up with you," he stated and Charmant felt kind of guilty for not telling his best friend about his encounter with El-Nor by now.

"Well…Last night, after the light show happened…I went to check it out. And you won't believe what I found."

"A meteor?" Kuzco said in a 'duh' tone and Charmant frowned at him.

"No, Kuzco, not a meteor." Charmant paused and took a deep breath. "An alien." Kuzco stared at him before he started laughing loudly, earning the pair weird looks from all around the cafeteria. "Quiet down, will you?" Charmant hissed and Kuzco's laughter didn't subside, but it did quiet down.

"Charm, you're hilarious. An alien, yeah right. And in a past life, _I_ was the emperor of the Incas who was turned into a llama by an evil ex-advisor," he joked and Charmant glared at him. "Come on, dude, even I know aliens don't exist. I was just kidding earlier. Maybe you need more sleep," Kuzco suggested and Charmant face palmed. He could see Kuzco wasn't going to believe him.

"Whatever. But it was an alien. A gorgeous alien. I loosened her restraints and then she kissed me. I think it was to learn our language. She told me her name was—"

"Whoa, wait a second. This alien _kissed _you? I'm not saying I believe you, but really, _you?_" Kuzco asked skeptically and Charmant nodded.

"Anyway, she said her name was El-Nor and she was from the planet Lunaran. But that's all I found out before she flew away," Charmant finished and sighed. Kuzco stared at him.

"You've come up with quite the story there, haven't you?" he finally asked and Charmant sighed. Before he could say anything else, an announcement came on over the intercom.

"_Students, we are on lockdown. There is a crisis downtown and we can't risk anyone getting harmed. Please continue on with your day, but no one is allowed outdoors. Thank you."_ Charmant looked at Kuzco, who frowned.

"Oh no. We are not going to sneak out of school to see what's going on. I don't care if it's your 'alien', we are not leaving," Kuzco said firmly and Charmant smiled.

"Okay, Kuz. You stay here and I'll go. You can cover for me. Say I'm in the nurse's office or something," he told his friend and gathered his things. Kuzco groaned and started to gather his things as well. Charmant noticed this and smiled.

"I'm only going because if I don't, you'll get yourself killed. Now come on, the back door is never locked." The two started for the back of the school.

"You're the best, Kuzco," Charmant said and Kuzco rolled his eyes.

"You're telling me."

* * *

><p>Downtown Huntington<br>March 25 13:15

The area of downtown was either in ruins or smoking. El-Nor was lying on a ruined building while two ugly aliens hovered over her. They were both tall and muscular, but their faces were absolutely hideous. From a distance they looked like men, but up close you could tell they were alien. They looked down at El-Nor and had their guns pointed at her.

"Put the cuffs on her. Lucifer will make sure she'll not escape again," one of the aliens told the other as he stooped to put on the cuffs. But before he could do that, El-Nor's eyes flew open. With an angry cry, she flew up and shot blasts of red energy at her opponents.

"You will do no such thing! I will not be a prisoner again!" she yelled and picked up one of the men and threw him into a building. It was at that moment that Charmant and Kuzco arrived.

"Okay, nothing to see! Let's go before anyone notices we're gone," Kuzco said and started to head back to the car. Charmant grabbed him by the back of his shirt and turned him around.

"Look, that's El-Nor," he said and pointed to the alien. Kuzco stared in surprise.

"Dude…She's hot." Charmant rolled his eyes and smacked the back of his head.

"Focus. El-Nor needs our help. Come on." The two ran over to where the alien woman was lying in ruble. Charmant kneeled down next to her and shook her shoulder. "El-Nor, come on, wake up," he whispered and she groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Charmant! What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise as she sat up. "It is not safe for you. And who are _you_?" she asked Kuzco suspiciously. Kuzco flashed a charming smile and flipped his shoulder length black hair back.

"I'm Kuzco. It's an honor for you to make my acquaintance," he said and El-Nor glared at him while Charmant rolled his eyes.

"Please ignore him; all the other girls normally do," he informed her as he helped her stand, pretending not to hear Kuzco's indignant cry. "Now how do we stop these things?" Charmant asked her and El-Nor shook her head.

"_We_ do not stop them. I will stop them. You and your friend should go far away from here," El-Nor said as she turned back to the aliens who were starting to get up again.

"Let's finish her, once and for all," one of them said and pointed his gun at her. El-Nor flew up and shot red energy at him. She and the man exchanged fire until he was able to shoot her down. El-Nor fell with a loud '_THUD'_.

"Kuzco, we have to do something," Charmant whispered to his friend. Kuzco looked around until his gaze fell upon large chunks of ruble.

"Hey, Charm, how's your aim?" he asked and Charmant looked over at him. Kuzco was smiling with the chunks in his hands.

"Kuzco, you're a genius," Charmant stated and took a piece of ruble. "Hey ugly!" he called to the alien standing over El-Nor and threw his piece of ruble. It hit him square on the forehead and the alien stumbled a little.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Charmant taunted and threw another piece. This time, Kuzco started to join in. El-Nor had started to recover from the gunshot and was now standing up. While Charmant and Kuzco were distracting the aliens, she was able to pick up one of the men and throw him into the other. Both aliens collapsed and fell into unconsciousness. Kuzco gave a whoop of victory and Charmant smiled until he saw El-Nor start to sway. He ran up to her and caught her just in time before she fell.

"Hey, easy now. You've had quite the beating," he said when she started to resist. She stopped resisting and relaxed.

"Thank you, Charmant and Kuzco. Without you help, I would not be alive right now," she said and Kuzco waved it off.

"No problem, babe. If I hadn't convinced Charm here to come and check out what was going on downtown—"he stopped when Charmant cleared his throat sharply and glared at him. Kuzco only smiled sheepishly in response. Before anyone could say anything, they heard the sharp wail of sirens.

"Crap. It's probably the police. It's about time they showed up," Charmant muttered as he helped El-Nor up. "Come on, my car isn't too far." And the three hurried away before the police could find them.

* * *

><p>"So…Now what?" Kuzco asked after a car ride of awkward silence. The three were currently sitting in Charmant's car outside of his house. El-Nor had her eyes closed and was sprawled out in the backseat. Charmant had to stop himself from staring at her.<p>

"I don't know, actually. We obviously can't let her live on her own. She needs to be able to blend in. So those ugly aliens don't come back. Or the police come and take her away. So she needs to stay with one of us," Charmant concluded and looked over at Kuzco. Kuzco made a face and shook his head.

"Uh-uh, don't look at me. Chicha would kill me if I brought home an alien. We already have a crowded household as it is with the new baby. So she has to stay with you." Charmant frowned.

"This could pose problems," he mused. He and Kuzco sat in silence while they tried to think of what to do. Just then, a sharp knock on Charmant's window made both boys jump. It was Daphne, giving Charmant a stern look.

"Hey, Sis, what's up?" Charmant asked casually after he rolled down the window.

"I'll tell you what's up. You and Kuzco should be in school right now. And how did you get out? I heard the school was on lock-down," she asked and put her hands on her hips.

"The back door is never locked," Kuzco said with a shrug and Charmant gave him a look. "I mean, I have no clue what you're talking about," he said innocently. Charmant face palmed and Daphne opened her mouth to continue scolding the boys when she caught sight of El-Nor, who was still sleeping.

"Who is that?" Daphne demanded and Charmant inwardly groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Daph, can you promise to keep a secret?" he asked and Daphne looked at him before she slowly started to nod her head. "Then why don't we talk inside and I promise to tell you everything."

**_One Hour Later..._**

"So you're telling me that this young woman sitting next to you is really an alien, who was arrested and sent to be a slave on some far away planet and she escaped, crash-landing here on Earth? Then two other aliens who were her captors came after her, but were defeated and are who-knows-where? And now you're asking me to help you come up with a cover story for as to why she'll be living with us?" Daphne asked and Charmant nodded.

"It would mean so much to me. And to El-Nor. I don't think she should be sent back out there where more people will come after her," he said and Daphne sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"This isn't going to end well," she muttered to herself before she looked over at the three. "Fine. I'll help. I'll tell Mom and Dad I found her on the street and couldn't bear to leave her homeless. But we need to clean her up quickly and we need to come up with a name for her." El-Nor looked confused.

"But I already have a name," she said and Daphne patted her shoulder.

"Yes, but it's an alien name. We need to give you a more normal name. So what do you all think?" she asked the boys.

"I think her last name should be 'Cinders'," Kuzco stated and everyone looked at him. "What? I think it fits. I mean, did you see the fire that shot out of her hands?" Daphne nodded in approval.

"Good. Last name is taken care of. But what about a first name?" Charmant looked over at El-Nor and smiled.

"What about Eleanor? I think it'd suit her perfectly," he said and El-Nor smiled and nodded.

"I like it," she said and Daphne smiled.

"Awesome. Now let's go, _Eleanor_. We need to clean you up." And the two girls exited the room, leaving only the boys. There was a silence that followed until Kuzco spoke up.

"What have we gotten ourselves into, Charm?" he asked and Charmant shrugged and sighed.

"I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

><p>AN: And this concludes the first installment. I hope everyone was able to follow what was all in the chapter, but if you didn't, please let me know.

And yes, I know. I should be working on _The One Left Holding the Bag_. But this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Oh well.

There are only a couple of things I need to say. One, I bet your all wondering why I made Cinderella an alien. And why I named her Eleanor. Well, I kind of saw Cinderella as this kick-butt alien (Think Starfire from _Teen Titans_, which is where I got the kiss scene from…I don't own!) and I didn't want to make her as a damsel-in-stress type character. And as for the name, I really thought it suited her.

Two, Daphne, Charmant's sister, is an OC if there was anyone out there who was confused. I just saw in my mind that he had an older sister. That's all.

And finally, I am basing the character's powers and such off of DC comics just because of the fact I know them better than Marvel. Batman is boss, just throwing that out there. :D

I really enjoyed writing this and I can't wait to write more. So I hope you all will review. If you don't, it's fine, but I'd really like your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or vague pop culture references. I only own the OCs.

Here's round two of_ Power Hour_. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Oslo, Norway<br>March 31 18:50

"Brrr! It's f-freezing!" a red-haired woman exclaimed as she rubbed her arms, trying to bring warmth to them. Her companion, a young woman of Arabian descent, laughed at her.

"Come on, Ariel! You knew we were coming to Norway weeks ago! You should have brought something warmer to wear," she said and Ariel stuck her tongue out at her.

"Sorry I haven't quite gotten used to the climates here on the surface, Jasmine," she said sarcastically. "This thing better hurry up!" she declared and Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"I agree. I don't understand why we have to be here if this is a diplomatic meeting between two countries," she said and Ariel sighed.

"It's because we have to be here in case there are threats to the leaders of West Planina and East Planina. We can't risk an assassination attempt that might spark another war," she explained and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"So they send Aquawoman and Numar? Really?" Jasmine asked skeptically and Ariel shrugged.

"It is what it is. Besides, I've never been to Oslo before! This is kind of exciting. Even if it's really cold," she said, going back to rubbing her arms. The two sat in silence and watched the bustle of the media and country leaders arrive from their perch on a neighboring building. Just then, a limousine pulled up.

"Whoa, Ariel, check this out," Jasmine said as she pulled out binoculars from her utility belt. Ariel took the binoculars and looked to where Jasmine was pointing to.

"Oh my…Is that really who I think it is? Is he seriously leading this meeting?" Ariel asked in shock and Jasmine shrugged.

"I guess Lyle Rourke found business potential in leading this meeting. Which isn't really hard to believe," Jasmine mused and Ariel scoffed.

"He even has Helga Sinclair with him. Does he ever go anywhere without her?" she asked as she handed back Jasmine the binoculars.

"Probably not. Anyway, I think we need to get down there and check everything out. As much as I dislike Rourke, we can't have another war happen," Jasmine said as she pulled up fabric that covered just her mouth and nose and jumped off the building. She landed gracefully and took off running toward the building where the meeting was being held. Ariel frowned and held up her trident.

"Jeez Jas, you couldn't have waited for me? Not all of us have cat-like abilities," Ariel muttered as she summoned water to form a small disc on which she came down on and followed her partner.

* * *

><p>"And so, my friends, I hope that this meeting will end in a peace between your two countries. Enough people have died and too many years of violence have passed," Rourke concluded his speech and the audience applauded. Jasmine and Ariel, watching the event from the rafters, looked at each other.<p>

"And now we'd like to have the leaders of East and West Planina sign the peace treaty," one of the UN members informed the audience and the press started to document the signing.

"Maybe, for this one time, everything will go smoothly," Ariel commented and Jasmine started to nod, but just then, a blast destroyed the wall behind the audience. Cries of panic rose up and security tried to keep everyone calm, but will little success. Once the dust settled, a lone figure in light blue stood. Their face was covered except for piercing ice blue eyes glaring at one person. They raised their staff and aimed.

"Stop!" Ariel yelled and Jasmine leaped down beside the mysterious figure. The figure was momentarily surprised and Jasmine was able to kick the weapon out of their hands. The staff slid a few feet from the two. Ariel joined Jasmine and struck up a fighting position. The person narrowed their eyes and surveyed the two before they lunged. But they didn't lunge for the two heroes; they lunged for their staff. Jasmine tried to interfere, but the mysterious person flipped over her and somersaulted to the staff. They grabbed it up and aimed once again at their target, which wasn't the two country leaders, but instead, Lyle Rourke. The staff shot a blast of blue energy, but before it could hit Rourke, Helga Sinclair pushed him out of the way.

"Commander Rourke, are you alright?" a security guard asked as he helped up the wealthy business man. Rourke nodded and looked at the person who tried to kill him.

"Nice attempt, _Your Highness_," he jeered at the opponent. The person lifted up the staff and aimed it at him again.

"This time I won't miss," they said, but before they could fire, a hit on the head from Ariel's trident caused them to collapse, unconscious. Jasmine scooped up the staff and looked down at the figure in light blue before she turned to Ariel.

"You just had to jinx us, didn't you?" she said and Ariel smiled sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Aquawoman and Numar. If you hadn't been here, I don't know what would have happened," a security guard said to the two women.<p>

"I'm glad we were here. The leaders of East and West Planina are alright, yes?" Jasmine asked and the guard nodded.

"They're fine. Upset about the assassination attempt, but at least they know it wasn't for them." Ariel looked around and spotted Rourke and his assistant Helga talking to the media.

"What about the person who tried to kill Rourke. Where did you take them?" she asked suddenly. The guard shrugged.

"The police station. We figure this person isn't much of a threat without that staff thing, so we took put them there." Ariel and Jasmine nodded to the guard and started to head out of the building.

"So, ready to catch a plane back to the States?" Jasmine asked and Ariel frowned. Jasmine saw this and groaned. "I guess we aren't going home now, are we?" she asked and Ariel shook her head.

"Something about today's assassination attempt doesn't sit well with me. I don't think this person was hired to kill Rourke. So why did they come if they weren't hired? And did you hear when Rourke called them 'Your Highness'? What was that about?" she wondered and Jasmine shrugged.

"I don't know. But if you're so curious, that guard said the person was being held at the police station. So, let's go find out."

* * *

><p>Oslo Police Station<br>March 31 22:24

When Jasmine and Ariel arrived, they found the mysterious person sitting in a cell, staring out the window. Jasmine and Ariel looked at each other before Ariel cleared her throat.

"That was a gutsy thing to do today, trying to kill Rourke. You must really not like him," she began and the person scoffed.

"You don't know the half of it," came the response and Ariel was able to hear the feminine qualities to the voice.

"No, I don't, but I'd like to know. And so would my friend," she said and ice blue eyes met sky blue eyes and the person looked at Jasmine and Ariel skeptically before sighing and pulling off her mask. Long, choppy white hair cascaded down and a young woman with tan skin with a blue tattoo beneath the eye stared at the two heroes.

"My name is Kidagakash Nedakh, Princess—No—Queen of Atlantis. But call me Kida," she said when she saw Ariel and Jasmine try to process her name.

"I'm Princess Ariel of Atlantica, but I'm known above the surface as Aquawoman, and this is Numar. I'd tell you who she really is, but she's touchy about her identity being known," Ariel informed Kida and Jasmine rolled her eyes. "So you're Queen of Atlantis, which I'm not surprised it exists. What about you Numar?" Jasmine shrugged.

"My discernment to these things has grown over the years," she said lightly. Ariel smiled at the comment while Kida frowned.

"I might be Queen, but only after my father was _murdered_ by Lyle Rourke," she said darkly and Ariel frowned.

"Murdered? Rourke may be a lot of things, but I've never heard of him killing anyone before," she said and Kida sighed.

"My father was already ill, but when Rourke and his men came down from the surface to look for something that I still have no clue what it is, it put too much stress on my father and he died," she explained.

"So in a sense, Rourke did murder him," Jasmine mused and Ariel's eyebrow furrowed.

"But why have you come after him?" she asked Kida. Kida stood and walked over to the bars separating the three and pulled out a shard of crystal on a leather string. Ariel and Jasmine looked at it in awe.

"You see this? My people wear this and it keeps us alive much longer than the average person, or so I've been told. I've been alive ever since Atlantis sank beneath the waves. And that was quite a while ago," she said with a smile when she saw the looks on Ariel and Jasmine's faces. "Rourke knows we wear these, and he knows it keeps us alive, but he believes there must be something bigger hidden among my city. I cannot have him come back and cause destruction and death among my people just so he can find a _weapon_ to use against his enemies," she spat and Jasmine laughed humorlessly.

"That's like the opposite of what he was talking about today at the peace summit," she said. Ariel looked thoughtful for a moment before she looked back at Kida.

"So you came to the surface to destroy Rourke? And we see how well that went. So now what are you going to do?" she asked and Kida shrugged.

"I was going to escape later when security was less heavy, but I need my staff. Then after that…I don't really know." Ariel and Jasmine looked at each other before they smiled at Kida.

"Well, because we don't like Rourke and you seem to be telling the truth, we'll help you out. Both with escaping and stopping Rourke. I know what it's like personally with having your home and people being threatened," Ariel informed the Atlantian. Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"Things have been a little slow lately," she said and Kida looked a little confuse before she smiled.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. Jasmine ran off and retrieved Kida's staff while Ariel opened the lock by using water to freeze it and then slamming her trident down on it. Kida stepped out and took the staff.

"You're welcome. Now we need to get out of here fast. Pretty soon Oslo's not going to like us," Jasmine informed them and they headed toward the exit of the police station. Unbeknownst to the three however, they were being watched. The person watching them smirked before he sank back into the shadows. He wouldn't pursue them, no, he decided. He'd wait until later, when the timing was right.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah! Second installment finished! I know it's a lot shorter than the first, but every installment will vary in length depending on what I see fit.

I hope you all liked it. East and West Planina are fictional companies based in Europe, perhaps around where Yugoslavia was formally. I don't know. I just needed to come up with a name. Jasmine's alter ego, Numar, is the word for tiger in Arabic. Or hopefully it is. I searched it on the Internet and everyone knows how reliable it can be at times. And Ariel's identity, it's so creative, right? But I felt it fit. And yes, she has her father's trident because….I'll get into that in a later chapter. I've bored you enough as it is.

So, please review if you want. If not, it's fine, but if there's something you don't like or want to see happen, I won't know~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Disney characters! Or cultural references!

Please bear with me on the names of heroes and/or organizations. Some just come to me while others just come out lame. But they serve just fine. If you find yourself laughing or rolling your eyes at the lameness, that's okay, because I've done the same thing.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>London<br>April 2 23:24 BST**

"Hurry up, men! My boss doesn't like to be kept waiting and I'd like to keep my head," Helga Sinclair said dryly. The hired men sped up their pace as they loaded several crates into a large truck. Helga glanced at her watch before checking the screen of her high-tech tablet, which had been connected to several cameras set up at each entrance to make sure no unexpected visitors showed up.

"Looking for someone?" one of the men asked as he glanced over Helga's shoulder. Helga glared at him and shoved him away. She didn't like anyone in her personal space.

"I'm making sure the coast is clear. God knows the last thing we need is someone to try and apprehend us." Rourke had been especially clear that _no one_ was to know what was going on at the warehouse or heads would roll. Helga was determined to make sure everything went off without a hitch.

"She's loaded up!" another hired man called from the truck. Helga smiled and put her tablet away.

"Finally. Alright, men, get in. I'll pay you when we've reached our destination," she informed them and made her way to the front of the truck.

"That's a lot of crates you have loaded up in the truck. What's in 'em?" a smooth male voice, accented in a crisp British accent, asked and Helga cursed. Because on top of the truck sat a figure in a full-bodied black suit and a colorful grinning cat mask. He sat cross-legged with a hand resting on his chin in a curious, innocent-like manner, but Helga knew better. Grabbing her pistol, she pointed it at the mysterious man. Her men did the same, except they had machine guns.

"You're outnumbered," Helga said smugly and figure sighed and stood.

"I suppose I am, but then again, I suppose I'm not." And with that, he was gone. Helga's brow furrowed as she looked to see where he could have gone. All of a sudden, Helga heard a grunt and the sound of a gun being dropped to the floor. Helga whipped around to see one of the men unconscious on the ground. Helga again cursed and fired a shot in that general direction, but she knew time couldn't be wasted.

"Keep your eyes open," she barked as she hurried to the cab of the truck. The men followed suit and headed to guard the truck while she made preparations for it to leave.

"I'm afraid keeping your eyes open won't help," the voice called from what seemed like thin air and another man fell to the ground unconscious.

"Who is this guy?" a burly man asked as he shifted his gun nervously in his hands. Another man, older than the rest, looked around carefully.

"They call him Cheshire. He appears and disappears at random, just like the Cheshire cat in _Alice and Wonderland_. Some say he works for the Devil and got his powers from him," he said in a hushed voice and an amused chuckle resonated near them.

"Well, that's a little farfetched, but if that's what you all believe, then so be it," Cheshire said as he appeared before them. The two men screamed in either shock or terror, Cheshire couldn't tell and started to shoot at him. Cheshire inwardly rolled his eyes as he nimbly dodged the bullets. He hated how someone's first reaction was to shoot at him. He took the two men out in one blow, careful not do any severe damage. He didn't want to become 'public enemy number one' after all. He wasn't _that_ violent, he thought as he took out the rest of the men.

"Oi! The lady says she's ready to go!" a young man shouted as he came running from the front. He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide as he surveyed all the unconscious men. He slowly looked up at Cheshire who stood in the middle of the knocked-out men and started to back up.

"She's ready to go, is she? Thanks for the heads up, lad. Now why don't you get yourself out of here before you get hurt," Cheshire suggested as he ran past the boy and nimbly climbed up on top of the truck. As is pulled away with the vigilante on it, the young man stared after it in awe.

"Um, you're welcome?" he asked uncertainly before he was distracted by the groans of his fellow men.

* * *

><p>The truck flew down the roads leading away from London, the cold night air blasting Cheshire as he carefully made his way to the front of the truck. He didn't want to become road kill with one wrong step. As he neared the front, he pressed a button on his suit, which allowed his form to become invisible. Devil's helper, he thought in amusement. If only they knew. Soon, the only thing left visible was his mask.<p>

Below, Helga sat in the passenger seat, talking rapidly on the phone as she typed on her tablet.

"I don't know where he came from, sir. For all I know, he could have been there from the beginning. I just don't _know_," she stressed from her end of the conversation.

"_You should have been more careful, Helga. I thought you'd learned that ages ago. Oh, well, at least you have what we need right?"_ Rourke asked and Helga gave confirmation that they had the stolen tech. _"Good. We'll forget about the cat man showing up then."_ And with that, he hung up.

"Everything alright?" the driver asked after Helga put the phone down and sighed. She ignored him and continued to type on her tablet.

"Take the exit coming up," she ordered and the driver nodded. Leaning her head back and closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to release the stress she'd been feeling. Everything was alright, she told herself, and things were going according to plan.

"Um…" the driver stammered as he looked nervously at Helga. Helga turned and glared at him.

"What?" she snapped and the driver merely pointed at the window next to Helga before going back to focusing on the road. Helga rolled her eyes but glanced over at the window anyway. She instantly regretted it as she gasped.

Because only a grinning cat mask was staring right at her. She grabbed her pistol and aimed at the mask, but it had disappeared. Helga and the driver looked at each other before a 'thunk' was heard.

"Sorry to drop in like this," Cheshire called from his crouching position on the front of the truck, now completely visible. "But I can't let you go with that stolen tech." Helga fired a few shots at the windshield as the driver swerved to try and shake Cheshire off. Cheshire dodged the bullets narrowly and held on as the car turned this and that direction.

"The exit," Helga murmured as she fires another shot. "Make a sharp turn and that should get rid of him." The driver nodded in confirmation and sharply turned right. Cheshire didn't expect this and before he could tighten his hold, the momentum was too much and he went flying off.

The truck drove off and Cheshire was sent flying into the incoming traffic. He braced himself for impact, but luck was on his side. A pink glow enveloped him before he could hit the road and carried him off to the side. When his feet were safely on the ground, the glow disappeared. A blonde woman stood in front of him, her arms crossed.

"Ah…Thanks," he said sheepishly to her and the woman rolled her eyes. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away into some trees, far away from where civilians could see.

"I see thinks didn't go according to plan," she said dryly as she dropped his arm. Cheshire shrugged and crossed his arms.

"I had it under control until they made that turn. I did _not_ see that one coming." He shook his head in disbelief. "But I know what was in that truck, Aurora," he said proudly and the sorceress perked up a bit.

"What was it?" she asked and Cheshire took a breath to answer when he was interrupted.

"A truck full of stolen technology from Stockholm," a gruff voice answered. Cheshire deflated and glared at the new comer, a figure in dark green.

"Yes, Aurora, stolen tech from Stockholm," he repeated flatly. Leave it to Jungle Man to rain on his parade, he thought as said man approached them. Aurora looked confused.

"But what was Helga Sinclair doing with it?" she asked and Cheshire made another motion to answer when he was again interrupted.

"Lyle Rourke. I bet he wanted it," a new voice joined in and a young man in a dark brown suit and Greek armor appeared. Cheshire crossed his arms in a huffy manner and glowered.

"Hercules, were you able to follow the truck?" Jungle Man asked and Hercules shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. Did Cheshire put the tracking device on the truck?" he asked and Cheshire scoffed.

"Of course I put the tracking device on the truck. Who do you think I am? An amateur?" he asked. Aurora raised an eyebrow and her eyes flashed a dark pink. A small device the size of a dime rose from one of the compartments on Cheshire's belt. Cheshire's eyes widened before he sheepishly shrugged. "Oh, well. I knew I was forgetting something. My bad."

"Because of you mistake, we've lost track of thousands of dollars' worth of technology that Rourke could use against us," Jungle Man growled and Cheshire put his hands up.

"I'm sorry, but if you didn't notice, I was getting shot at back there. I had a little more on my mind that getting the tracking device on the truck," he said defensively and Aurora glared at him.

"No, you were to full of yourself and thought you could stop Helga Sinclair on your own. I told you asking Cheshire to help was a horrible idea," she said to Hercules. Cheshire laughed humorlessly.

"Well, consider this the last I ever help you lot," he snapped and turned to go.

"Enough. Aurora, Cheshire, put aside your differences and focus. Jungle Man, any ideas as to where Helga would go?" Hercules asked and Jungle Man shook his head.

"If we had the tracking device on the truck, we would know," Aurora muttered and Cheshire snapped his head sharply to glare at her.

"Princess, _please_. Now Cheshire, do you have any ideas where the truck was heading?" Hercules asked and Cheshire stopped to think.

"Well, that exit they took was heading south, so perhaps they're heading that direction so they could cross the channel to France. But maybe not," he shrugged and Jungle Man grunted.

"I'll notify the authorities in the area to keep a look out," he said and then he disappeared into the shadows, his cape billowing out behind him. Cheshire blinked and Hercules sighed.

"When he does that, it's kind of creepy," Cheshire commented and Hercules nodded in agreement. Aurora snorted.

"It's no different than what you do, Cheshire," she stated and Cheshire waved her off.

"But I'm not creepy about it," he responded. Aurora opened her mouth to say something else when Hercules cut her off.

"Cheshire, there is another thing we'd like to ask you to do," he began and Cheshire straightened. "There's another shipment coming in that looks suspicious. We don't know where it'll come in through, but we suspect London. If you would—"

"Say no more. I'll look into it and report any findings to you," Cheshire responded and Hercules smiled. Cheshire fell silent and fiddled with his belt before he spoke up again. "Ah, if you don't mind me asking…When do you think the Corp of Justice will be looking to add more members?" he asked and Aurora frowned.

"Why? You think you have a shot at joining?" she asked sarcastically. Hercules rolled his eyes. Honestly, those two, he thought with disdain.

"Hopefully soon, Cheshire. We've been stretched pretty thin as of late," he answered and Cheshire nodded.

"I'll contact you if I find anything," Cheshire promised again as Hercules and Aurora left. He stood in the woods for a moment more, deep in thought. If he could find out exactly when and where this shipment was coming through, he'd be able to show them that he was capable of not botching up missions. Nodding to himself, he decided to call on an old friend of his. As he was leaving, he shuddered to himself. He didn't realize what a goody-two shoes he was becoming until now.

* * *

><p><strong>Paris<br>April 4 12:34 CEST**

Shouldering his way through the busy Paris streets, Cheshire walked briskly. He vaguely wondered what everyone's reaction would be if he strode down the streets in his vigilante uniform. No doubt children would be crying, he mused with a small smile and adjusted his sunglasses. It was cliché, he knew, to wear sunglasses and a trench coat, but no one paid any attention to him. Probably it was because of his brightly colored purple hair. People tended to brush him off as another one of those punks.

Cheshire turned off onto a street surrounded by run-down but decent looking apartments. He followed the street until he came upon the last and largest building of apartments. He looked up and took the building in before he smiled and climbed the steps.

"_Bonjour_," a curvy red-headed woman cheerfully called as Cheshire entered the building. She stood behind a large wooden counter and Cheshire presumed she was the concierge. Cheshire nodded in greeting.

"How do you do?" he asked in English and the woman raised an eyebrow but smiled politely.

"Very well, sir," she responded in decent English. Cheshire looked around before looking back at the woman.

"I'm looking for a friend and I was hoping you could give me a clue as to where to find him," he started and the woman looked him up and down, taking in the dark brown trench coat and bright hair before shrugging.

"I don't know how much help I'd be, but I'll try. Who are you looking for?" she asked and Cheshire pulled a slip of paper with blue-inked writing on it. He slid the paper to her and she took it, reading it over before she smiled and moved to an old intercom.

"Clopin, _vous avez un visiteur_," she called and then stepped back to the counter. She smiled apologetically at Cheshire and told him Clopin had had a late night the previous evening. Cheshire shrugged and adjusted his glasses again. After a few minutes of silence, Cheshire heard someone stomping down the stairs. A thin, dark-skinned man with ink black hair focused his equally dark eyes on the two standing at the concierge desk. The woman smiled brightly at him and if Cheshire wasn't mistaken, he could detect a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"Mallory," the man began in an irritated tone but fell silent when Cheshire turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Long time no see, eh, old chap?" he asked pleasantly and Clopin Trouillefou broke out in a wide smile as he pulled Cheshire into a hug.

"_Mon ami_, what are you doing here?" Clopin asked once he released Cheshire. Cheshire looked over at Mallory, who looked curious at the two's exchange, before looking back at his friend. Clopin got the message and ushered Cheshire towards the stairs.

"Thanks for letting me know my friend was here, Mallory," he called over his shoulder as he followed Cheshire. Mallory beamed and blushed darker.

"What spell do you have over that woman?" Cheshire muttered and Clopin gave a laugh.

* * *

><p>"So, what brings you to Paris?" Clopin asked as he set two wine glasses and a bottle of wine down on the coffee table. Cheshire, from his spot on the couch, raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Isn't it a little early for alcohol?" he asked and his friend shrugged as he opened the bottle.

"It's never too early, Ches, for a nice glass of wine," he declared with a wink and Cheshire rolled his eyes, now free from sunglasses. They were a surprising shade of blue that was almost violet.

"If you say so," he replied and took the offered glass. "I'm here, you asked, because I need a favor from you." Clopin raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really? Normally it is I who asks for the favors," he said, taking a sip of wine. Cheshire looked around his friend's apartment, taking in the interesting décor. Clopin had many items from around the world he'd picked up when he traveled.

"I was hoping you'd be able to help me find a shipment possibly coming in through London," Cheshire finally said and told his friend the events from two evenings ago. After he finished, Clopin smiled in amusement and leaned back in his chair.

"Aurora really doesn't like you, does she?" he asked rhetorically and Cheshire scowled, taking a large drink of wine.

"That's beside the point. So will you help or will you not?" he asked and Clopin shrugged and rubbed his chin, looking thoughtful.

"Well, normally I don't help anyone I knew from my days in the hero gig, but because it is you, I guess I'll make an exception. But only because I owe you so many favors," he added, his eyes twinkling playfully. Cheshire gave a quiet sigh of relief and smiled gratefully at his friend.

"Thanks Clopin. I knew I could count on you. So," he said, standing up. "Just give me a call if you find anything." Clopin stood as well and nodded his head.

"Of course, _mon ami_, I will. Hey," he said seriously as he grabbed Cheshire's arm. "Be careful. You don't know who is behind this shipment or if there's even a shipment at all."

Cheshire gave a small smile and slipped his shades on. "Of course, but you worry too much. Besides, I'm always careful." Clopin shook his head, but smiled nonetheless.

"I'll be in touch, Ches," he said and the Briton patted his shoulder before he headed for the door. Before he opened the door, Cheshire turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"If I recall, Clopin, doesn't Aurora like you about as much as she likes me. Doesn't it have something to do with Beijing and some thugs?" he asked, quirking a mischievous smirk. Clopin rolled his eyes dramatically and waved him away. Cheshire laughed as he left the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>April 6<br>London 9:14 BST**

The phone ringing is what woke Cheshire out of a deep sleep. Not even lifting his head from his pillow, he blindly groped the nightstand until he found his cell phone. Not even looking at the caller ID, he hit the receive button and pressed the phone up to his ear.

"Hullo?" he asked groggily and a bright laugh was heard from the other end.

"_Bonjour, Cheshire! I hope I am not waking you_," the voice said in amusement and Cheshire had to blink before it registered who he was talking to. Yeah, it had been a long night.

"Clopin? God, why are you calling so early?" he groaned as he slowly sat up and glanced at the clock. Clopin scoffed from the other end of the phone and Cheshire could practically see him rolling his eyes.

"_It's not that early, mind you. Not everyone is up until the early hours of the morning._" Cheshire frowned.

"Aren't you out late a lot?" he asked and Clopin chose to ignore him as he continued on.

"_I'm calling to tell you that I found out where the shipment will be coming in through. London, as Hercules suspected. I don't know who it's for, but I was able to get the date and time it'll be coming in._" Cheshire was surprised his friend had worked this fast.

"When will it be coming?" he asked and Clopin paused for dramatic effect.

"_Tonight around half past eleven_," he answered and Cheshire grinned.

"Excellent. Clopin, again, I really appreciate it. If you need anything—"

"_I'll let you know. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my job. Adieu._" And the line went dead. Cheshire was still grinning when he hung up only to dial another number. On the third ring, they picked up.

"_What do you want, Cheshire? It's after four A.M. here! This better be bloody important!_" a young female hissed and Cheshire only grinned wider, clearly living up to his name.

"Are you up for a stakeout tonight, Alice dear?" he asked and said person paused before sighing.

"_Is that why you called me? Of course I'm up for it_," she responded, not even asking what it is they need to stakeout or why the sudden desire for it. That was one of the things he admired about his teenaged protégé, the readiness to dive-head first into anything.

"Alright then, see you tonight," he said and Alice grumbled something before the line went dead. Cheshire hung up the phone and stood up to stretch. Now that he was in such a good mood, he wasn't tired anymore and anyway, he needed to make some calls. It seemed things were going his way again.

* * *

><p>AN: And done! Actually, this chapter didn't take me as long as I thought it would as I scraped my original idea for the chapter and started over, like, five days ago.

I did humanize Cheshire only because he's an interesting character. I had originally wanted him to be a vigilante indifferent to good or evil, only helping himself, but as you can see, he didn't come out that way. But I still think he's pretty cool. He even has a sidekick!

(I'll be doing something with Alice in the future, but my plan at the moment is to have a separate story focusing on the younger heroes. But only if anyone would be interested.)

Speaking of interest. Normally, I'd hate to ask for reviews, but I really do want feedback. Be it positive or negative, I'll take it, just so I can have to see if I need to make any changes or if I'm on the right track. Maybe you can tell me what you'd like to see in the future. Or if I got something wrong, let me know! I had over a hundred hits on this story, so I know you all are reading. So please, just a review.

Long author's note is long. I apologize. Until next time! :D


End file.
